Texas A&M University requests ~$3.5 million to build out 12,680 sq ft of assignable shell space on the second floor of its new Interdisciplinary Life Sciences Building (ILSB). Funding of this Specific Aim will complete four state-of-the-art research laboratories plus shared equipment rooms and cold room space. This space is intended for four researchers in structural biology, synthetic chemistry-drug discovery, molecular virology, and cancer biology. The laboratories are in close proximity to core support laboratories, critical for the success of their research. Construction of the ILSB will be finished in Summer 2009 and occupation is slated to begin in Fall 2009. The ILSB was planned, however, so that ~40% of laboratory space would be built out over the next seven years as funds are identified. The proposed renovation represents ~55% of the remaining shell space and will enable Texas A&M to accelerate the pace at which the build-out of the ILSB is completed. The mission of the ILSB is to integrate multiple life science disciplines in one location in order to promote the collaborative search for solutions to complex problems. To this end, scientists in the ILSB will focus their research in three interconnected major areas: structural biology, neurosciences, and cancer research. Rapid translation of basic research to novel drug discovery is the common thread running through research on cancer, neural disorders, and many other diseases, and it is facilitated by harnessing the power of techniques like high-throughput drug screening and molecular structure determination. Texas A&M included in its long-term plan, Vision 2020, the goal of promoting, administering, and funding interdisciplinary scholarship, research, and teaching. Life sciences was identified as one of two high-priority initiatives, and construction of a multi-use Life Sciences Center was affirmed as paramount to achieving the University's vision. The building was planned to include naturally-lighted, open areas that will facilitate and stimulate spontaneous and formal interactions among researchers, with the goal of promoting cutting-edge interdisciplinary research collaborations. The ILSB also will house university core laboratories, such as mass spectrometry, protein crystallography, a light and electron microscopy imaging center, and a vivarium, as well as informatics infrastructure, meeting, seminar, and lecture rooms, plus a 295-seat auditorium. This state-of-the-art facility was designed using green and sustainable principles and was constructed to meet LEED "Silver" Certification standards. Furthermore, the laboratories were designed with a modular structure so that they could be reconfigured as different research programs are assigned to the building in order to obtain the best use of the facility. Situated in the middle of campus, the ILSB will become a research hub enhancing collaborative interactions among life science researchers throughout Texas A&M University.